Handover (HO) is an integral procedure in cellular networks that guarantees users mobility across sectors of a base station and between base stations. One of the main input for HO is the measurement reports from the User Equipment (UEs). Typical measurement reports may include the signal strengths of serving base stations and those of neighbor base stations. One of the main parameters of the UEs measurement report is the Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) of the serving and configured neighbor base stations along with the reported HO events. A handover triggering mechanism may analyze the above parameters and decide whether to perform a handover or not.
With higher speed of movement of UEs, there may be significant variations in the RSRP values reported by the UE over a period of time (within few milliseconds). Existing HO detection mechanisms may not be able to take into consideration the higher variation of RSRP values as reported (by UE in motion) within the available short-period-of-time for such determination, causing unnecessary or frequent handovers failures leading to call drop. Also, due to high speed movement of UEs, most of the serving cells may fail to conclude on the HO decision within few milliseconds and during this time the UEs may move out of the serving cell coverage area with HO leading to call drop.